Mrs Shay
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Pastfic! Taking advantage of the new assignment of her husband, Miranda Shay will take a lot of fun at the beaches of Malibu. Rating M for smut & sex beach.


**A/N: This is something a little different than usual, it will be a story in the past, with an assumption about Carly Shay's mother. Have fun!**

 **Miranda Shay as Morena Baccarin**

 **...**

 **Mrs Shay**

 **Malibu, CA  
** **Summer 1993,**

This summer, Miranda Shay was delighted to move in this region of LA, thanks to her husband's work.

It's not long since she lives in Malibu, close enough to the sea, with her husband Steven Shay and their 12-year-old son, Spencer Shay. It is only for a few weeks, to see several months depending on the work of her husband, it risks to be reassigned in another zone but for now, Miranda will take advantage of this time. That is when you are in the service of your country.

The small family had decided to take advantage of the many beaches around. Changing daily area to better know the best sites suitable for bathing or tanning.

Miranda is happily married with her man and she thanks him for giving her their son. She is an housewife and does not work (her husband's family tradition where women do not work, she does not complain), and physically, she often attracts men's eyes, especially with her bronzed skin and her buttocks and breast well rounded.

While they had decided to spend the whole day at the beach, Steven had found a nice beach a bit isolated from the others, but really beautiful. They settled down by depositing their beach towel and their lunch, which surprised her at first, is that this beach was perfectly virgin of world, they are absolutely alone.

A little surprised but satisfied, the young family had lunch quietly and after a first swimming, a couple arrived ... but they were totally naked. Miranda & Steven understood during the minutes and the people who arrived, that they were on a nudist beach. With the looks on them, Miranda understands that their bathing suits were too much to stay.

After a little discussion for the couple, and with the looks of the other nudists, Miranda fell her swimsuit, despite her modesty, and lay down quickly on her stomach.

"You'll always surprise me" Steven smiled as he took off his swim shorts.

Fortunately, this rule did not apply to children and Spencer could keep his swimsuit, although he did not understand why people (and his parents) were naked.

As she did not want to sleep, Miranda takes a magazine and her sunglasses on her nose. She plunged into the reading of it while Steven plunged into the arms of Morpheus. Quickly, she feels a look in her direction. She quickly realizes that the man who had just settled over them, did not let her of gaze.

Her sunglasses screwed on her nose, she could look at him without he knows. She was a little embarrassed, but also troubled. It is always pleasant to feel wanted, especially if this one is rather a handsome man, even though he must have been more than 10 years older than her.

 **...**

 **One hour later,**

Intrigued, Miranda wanted to verify her hypothesis and removed her glasses, pointing her gaze in his direction.

The man immediately understood the meaning and raised a thumb, drawing a silhouette with his hands making her understand that she was to his liking. He glanced at his wife, who slept like her husband, and asked her (as a gesture) to stand on her forearms. Without knowing why, Miranda obeyed and very quickly, his eyes descended towards her generous chest, it is true that in this position, her big breasts are well developed.

At this vision, his manhood began to straighten and swell, she quickly realized that this little game was becoming dangerous, but she had no intention of stopping it.

For the first time in her life, Miranda does not recognize herself: she is naked on a beach, showing herself before an older man, a stranger, when she is happily married. The man stood up and signed for her to follow him, her gaze remained a few seconds stuck on his magnificent manhood erect. She made sure that her husband and son were still asleep.

Once sufficiently distant from their respective spouses, the man turned and put his hands on her hips, her lips came to stick to hers without the young mother opposing any resistance. He resumed his march forward, with one of his hands in hers.

"Let's go to a place where we will be more calm. I'm David" the man finally presents himself.  
"Miranda" she replied, following him.

Both cross a wide strip of sand in elevation. At the top of this dune, her lover stopped, there were several other couples, trio or more who fucked, a real orgy.

"People who want sexual intercourse without disturbing simple nudists come here" David informed her.

Her heart accelerated when he uttered the words "sexual intercourse", Miranda had just emerged from her torpor and realized that she was about to do her husband cuckold, and she would not have the strength to say no, she had even wanted David's big cock. He turned to Miranda and kissed her again.

His hands slid slowly but surely towards her breasts, which had erected her lover. Once in his hand, he kneaded her heavy boobs unceremoniously, not forgetting her nipples that he tickled with the tips of his fingers. In seconds, her crotch moistened and she groaned. Miranda takes his big cock in her hands, which knocks against her belly, and gave soft caress from bottom to top on this member.

"You're so big, it scares me" she said after a few minutes of sensual caresses.  
"Do not worry, you'll love it" David reassures her "if you want, you can be prepared by another man less big."

This idea of a trio excited her more, she takes the time to look around to realize that her beautiful chest attracted a good number of eyes of the masculine gente.

Despite this renewed of desire and debauchery, Miranda refused the proposal. David lay down on the warm sand, then slipped his head between her legs for a delicious cunni. His expert tongue visited any part of her intimacy, but lingered longer on her clitoris, snatching cries of pleasure from her.

Two of these fingers came to help his tongue by penetrating her, Miranda was caught in a terrible orgasm at that moment.

* * *

David waited for his lover to regain a bit of her spirits, by rubbing his sex against hers.

"Come, fuck me with your big cock" Miranda asked when her orgasm fell, despite the fear of his enormous member.

She had difficulty believing that these words came out of her mouth, so she was madly in love with her man, but the excitement was too strong and the envy that this man was penetrating her was immense. Once positioned, David pushed into her by a long and slow penetration.

She was so wet that she felt no pain, even though the exceptional dimension of his dick gave her the impression of being impaled.

"It's okay ?" He once questioned her deep inside her.  
"Very well, you're so virile" she said, panting a little.  
"Wait for me to move, you'll love it" he smiled mischievously.

Her lover seemed sure of these abilities and he was doing pretty well.

He started a slow come and go, which quickly accelerated with her cries of pleasure, with each pushed from him, she had the impression that all her sex was in contact with a part of his cock, as this one filled her. After a new orgasm, he lay down and she straddled him, the penetrating was even deeper, and her screams were increased tenfold, so much so that they attracted the attention of the most libertine.

After a few minutes, Miranda collapsed to the side, devastated by a new orgasm. David had lost none of his stiffness, he stroked her and kissed her breasts. Once recovered from her emotions, he knelt a few inches from her face because in this way, she had the huge stiff dick over her eyes, just waiting to be caressed.

With both hands, Miranda shook this big cock and slowly, she brought it closer to her lips.

"Please suck me, I can not take it anymore" David pleaded with her.

With such intonation in this request, she stopped teasing him and took it in her mouth, followed by a sigh. The oral sex had lasted for a while, and David had her kneel down.

"Not by that, it's sure that you're too huge" Miranda said when she realized he was going to fuck her ass.  
"Have you ever tried?" He inquired curiously, a little surprised at her refusal.  
"With my husband, and even his sex is smaller, it sometimes hurts me" she confessed.  
"Maybe my cock would be better suited?" A voice behind them calls them.

A man stood, sex in hand, his sex was quite long but also very thin.

"He's also in erect on seeing your beautiful breasts" David said as he positioned himself behind her, also taking her big breasts in hand.

Miranda yielded easily with these compliments, and for the first time in her life, two men took care of her body by licking, kissing, caressing ... she did not know where to head as she is totally Abandoned at the slightest desire of these two males.

Their guest lay on her back and she came over him, without facing him, and when his cock presented itself between her buttocks, a slight movement made him come in her. To her surprise, she discovered a new pleasure. Once the movements were more ample, David stood in front of her and presented his cock in front of her pussy, which dripped with desire.

When her lovers were both in her, they moved with such ardor that it took an effort not to fainting with pleasure.

Miranda was literally banged during this DP, only cries escaped from her mouth.

"I knew you'd love my cock in your ass" the other man shouted.  
"She loves the cock, this bitch" David confirmed.

After a while, David and the other cum in her almost at the same time, snatching her another orgasm. As she cried, Miranda was surprised to feel her mouth fill with sperm, as well as on her face. She opened her eyes to see two other men who had not taken the trouble to introduce themselves, had pulled their charges on this beautiful woman.

The last three men left without a word, Miranda cleaned David's cock with her tongue, swallowing all the liquid escaping from his tip. After agreeing on this adventure without tomorrow, David took the direction of the sea.

Miranda regained her place next to her husband and son, who were still asleep.

Several months later, feeling again this impulse, she again began to cheat on her husband. This time, it was with a group of older men, she took an incredible pleasure with these seven men between 30 and 50 years ... except that she had a surprising revelation several weeks later. Her daughter Carly Shay was born nine months later, Steven was incredibly happy to be again, and Spencer to be a big brother, and Miranda would have been even happier if her husband was the father.

She divorced several years later, disappearing leaving children and luggage, she no longer felt happy to be a wife and a mother.

Miranda preferred freedom to this life in a gilded cage. She wanted to be an slut avid sex with many men.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
